takfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodies
The Woodies are the main enemies of Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams. These wooden bad guys are made of wood, bits of vine, and are animated by magic. According to the game's guide, Woodies were created in great numbers by a powerful shaman in the past, who believed he could use them for good, as a large and tireless workforce--although in the game Jibolba only states they are "the bane of everything's existence" as though they had existed a very long time. However, it also says that the Woodies quickly rebelled against their shaman master and escaped; presumably they eventually mastered the magic that created them and began creating their own society, constructing simple weapons, larger warriors, magical shamans and even dangerous catapults. It is possible they still resent their past and this is the reason for their cruel actions towards other creatures. The smallest and weakest of the Woodies, are the Woody Soldiers. They are the size of Tak, had two downward-facing horns, and carry a spear. These Woodies tend to be in large groups to attack. Woody Shaman are the second strongest Woodies. They are taller and have a large head, and they hold a long staff. These Shamen will not always attack, as they can resurrect any Woody. They typically are alone, or occasionally in a pair. The biggest and strongest Woodies are the Woody Warrior. They are massive beings, likely crafted from the largest tree trunks. They carry a large wooden disc-flail with protruding spikes, which they will twirl around, and pound into the ground. When their flail hits the ground, it will get stuck, leaving the Warriors vulnerable. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams In Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Woodies are in nearly every non-dream world level, posing a threat. These Woodies even have an arena that Tak is forced to fight in. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge Only, the Woody Soldiers appear in the tutorial level. Their only purpose is to teach the player how to fight, and about the characters abilities. Tak and the Power of Juju Television Series They only appear in one episode, Woodiefest (Episode). Woody Soldiers are also the only that appear. However, These Woodies are massive, causing a major threat to the village. As of the television series they seem to love chickens. Tak and the Guardians of Gross In the beginning, Woody Soldiers are used to teach Tak the basics of his abilities. After the Big Gs are released, Tak and Jeera race through the jungle on a J-Runner. Here they go right through a Woody village. There are also many instances where Woody barriers and gates are seen. Finally, before the final G, Tak goes through a jungle path, once again full of Woody Soldiers. Before he goes up to the final G, a large bulky Woodie appears that tries, and can succeed in eating Tak. Once he is defeated, the Woodies are not seen. Appearances *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (Woody Soldiers only)'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series) (Woody Soldiers only)'' *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross﻿ (Woody Soldiers only)'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Category:Enemies Category:Woodies Category:Villains